onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Germa 66
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |extra1title = Leader |extra1 = Vinsmoke Jajji }} Germa 66 (pronounced Germa Double-Six), also known as the , is both the military arm of the Germa Kingdom and an Underworld mercenary force commanded by the Vinsmoke Family. They have recently aligned with the Big Mom Pirates, as part of a political agreement between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. Overview Reputation Germa 66 are popularly known throughout the world as the main antagonists of the fictional hero Sora, as depicted in World Economic Journal’s long-running propaganda comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea. For this reason, the organization's existence is doubted by many, with Nami describing them as a "mythical evil army". It is revealed by Vinsmoke Yonji that Germa 66 was chosen as the model for the comic's villain group because the name of its commanders was once considered synonymous with evil. On the other hand, the organization's existence is well-known in both the Underworld and the seas in which they have been militarily active. Irrespective of whether or not people believe in the army's existence, the army retains a fearful reputation throughout the world. Activities and Abilities Germa 66's activities are a mix of national military expansion and Underworld warmongering. In the former case, they were involved in the Four Nation Coup, which saw the kings of four North Blue nations being killed. In the latter case, they have been shown operating as mercenaries for hire; most recently, they were paid by one side of a 2-year civil war on Broc Coli Island to eliminate the other side, which they managed in 4 hours. As a fighting squad, the Germa makes extensive and adept use of technology. This technology is so advanced that Big Mom offered one of her own daughters to tie the Charlotte bloodline with that of the Vinsmoke's, in order to seal a political alliance which would give her access to their resources. So far, they have been shown to use shoes that allow them to hover in midair, and jump large distances. Germa 66's soldiers are also known for training at every waking moment, without missing a single day. Symbol The members of the Germa 66 are identifiable through their usage of the number "66", which they have as part of their uniforms or as tattoos. The number is also present in certain equipment used by them, such as headphones and their ship. They were also shown to have a Jolly Roger that resemble an ordinary skull with eyes like futatsudomoe. Members The Vinsmoke Family is at the top of the organization, with the family patriarch, Vinsmoke Jajji, operating as its boss. They are easily distinguishable from the soldiers by their use of cloaks, each bearing reference to their designated number ('0' for Reiju, '4' for Yonji, and '1' and '2' respectively for the two eldest sons). The lower-ranked members of Germa 66 are fiercely loyal to their leaders in the Vinsmoke Family; if one gives an order for a soldier to take an attack for them, they will do so immediately and without question. Every soldier is willing to lay down their lives for a member of the family, because, beyond being their military commanders, the Vinsmokes are also the kingdom's royal family. Note: Despite leaving the Family and renouncing his ties to Germa 66, Sanji (whose designated number would be '3') is still treated by others (most notably the Big Mom Pirates) as a member of the group. Fleet Germa 66's fleet is comprised of large ships resembling Den Den Mushi; each ship has a snail head at the front, and a shell as its body. Balanced on the 'shell' is a large platform that resembles a drawbridge, on top of which are segments of a series of fortresses. Two masts stand at the top of each ship, which carry large black sails bearing the number "66". The platform is surrounded by a railing. Each ship appears to be at least three times as wide as the Thousand Sunny. Germa 66's fleet also has a second, unique function: when its ships are all assembled and their shells interlocked, they form the "territory" of the Germa Kingdom itself. As a consequence, the Kingdom's size and boundaries are in constant flux, depending on how many ships are assembled at one time. History Past Sometime in the past, the Germa 66 was in involved in the Four Nation Coup incident. Zou Arc Recently, Germa 66 allied with the Big Mom Pirates. However, to seal the alliance, they are required to marry one of their own to one of Big Mom's children, thus leading to the arranged marriage of Sanji and Charlotte Purin. Totland Arc As the Sanji retrieval team finally reached Big Mom's territory, their signal was detected by underwater sea slugs and they were subsequently discovered by Germa 66's own ship. Germa 66 was surprised to see them, as they had intended to greet Sanji. As Vinsmoke Yonji conversed with the Straw Hats, tensions flared as he refused to help them cure Monkey D. Luffy of his poisoning. However, Vinsmoke Reiju appeared and cured Luffy, conversing with the Straw Hat Pirates about her family and Germa 66. Shortly afterward, Germa 66 parted ways with the Sanji retrieval team, having decided to pretend that they had not encountered the team. Three days before Sanji's wedding was set to occur, Germa 66 put an end to a 2-year civil war on Broccoli Island, taking 4 hours to do so, in exchange for an undisclosed payment. Meanwhile, the rest of Germa 66's forces and ships have begun to converge on Whole Cake Island, reassembling the Germa Kingdom in preparation for the wedding. Trivia *The jolly roger of the Germa 66 greatly resembles a tomoe symbol. This symbol is also present on Enel and Sentomaru. *The flag of Germa 66 is composed of a Nordic cross as the flags of the countries of northern Europe, in reference to North Blue. References Site Navigation Category:Organizations